tnwfandomcom-20200213-history
FARU
FARU is the mechinized companion for Ryun Hayashi. Creation: FARU stands for Flying Automatic Responce Unit. This allows the rider to sit in it's chestthere's a pod that can transform into a smaller robot, the rider rides in this part too and either talk to it and give it orders or it can go alone. (Most of the time it goes with a rider manily Ryun). FARU was ordered by RNW or Rebeelion of the New World on September 1, 2040. They laided down the blue prints sometime in Summer of 2041. It was launched on December 25, 2059 and finally competeled on Janurary 1, 2060(start of the series). It was made out of the strongest metal; the same kind that the New World is made out of. Mechanical Accessories: FARU has a black pod with a huge screen on it. This is so the rider can ride in it and communicate with it(FARU) also if FARU is destroyted than it acts like an escape pod for the rider. He also has a machine gun in its arm (below forearm), rocket boosters in its feet, a sword on its back. His machine guns are in both arms and can be summoned to fire at three times the speed and force that a normal machine gun fires. Since he's not a Transformer, he uses rocket boosters on the souls of his feet in order to get around; in space, and walks on ground. He rarly uses his sword; which is a metal blade that is triangluar shaped, think of it: Two long 90 degree triangles combined to make a triangluar swordwill come soon. And the hilt is in between, where the triangles could break in half. 2060 - 2061: January Arc: Febuary Arc: March Arc: 2062-2063: April Arc: May Arc: June Arc: 2064-2065: July Arc: August Arc: September Arc: 2066-2067 October Arc: November Arc: December Arc: Relationships: *''This is subject to change'' Ryun Hayashi: He has a strong brothery bond with Ryun. They go get in trouble alot and sometimes, Ryun even trys to fight him in a one-on-one duel, this usally started after heFARU calls him a Spaz!. But other than that he mantains a strong bond with his rider. Pord(his pod in his chest): He and Pord are always at war with each other. They always fight to see who is the dumbest(Ryun or Li) human and they always have to have battles, in space. But in dier situations: they must cooperate with each other or Ryun will do unknowingly modifications. Trivia: *He is a prototype model for future models. He is concidered absoulet. *His age is a few hours old but seems more 30s, since the way he talks. Using such phrases as: "or "Ryun San, you are a freaking spaz of the New World. You know that?" ''(read quotes for more) *He hates humans but has to work with them. The only human he doesn't hate is Ryun and Li. Quotes: *''Spaz! (catchpharse) *''Prod you bastard, look at what you did! (on occasion)'' *''Ryun San/Sama/Kun should I do something for you? (Being a suck up)'' *''Humans! I wish.... (thinking on occasion) '' *''Being a spaz of the New World is contagious, so go to a hospital and get cured before I catch it. (insulting Ryun's choices and Li's obidence)'' *''Ryun is nothing but a brother. (This seems to be his answer if someone questions him about Ryun and his relationship with him.)''